But It's my Favorite Movie
by IamStoopKid
Summary: Jade refuses to watch the Polar Express with Tori and she takes it the wrong way. Fluffy Christmas ending! Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays everyone!


**Hi everyone! So this was actually inspired by my dad telling me he didn't want to watch the Polar Express with me. I think he felt bad that I thought he didn't want to watch it with me so he told me that it might have to do with a better version of it tomorrow haha. **

**I haven't found too many easy to read (like you don't have to dig through the beginning of the story to find out what's happening in order to read the latest chapters) fics for just like a fluffy quick fix of Jori. So I decided to write this! It didn't exactly turn out as completely light as I planned but I still love it a lot actually.**

**I apologize for any typos I'm exhausted. **

**Merry Christmas everyone! (If you don't celebrate, than happy holidays!)**

* * *

After wrapping the last present, Jade came downstairs from her bedroom to see her wife sitting on the couch with the remote in hand. The Christmas tree was twinkling from the corner of the room, many presents sitting underneath it. A warm fire was crackling in the marble fireplace.

"Let's watch the Polar Express!" Tori said, an exited gleam in her eye. Jade smirked. Tori was such a little kid when it came to Christmas. It was adorable.

"Hmm, how about we watch something else. I think Santa Clause is Coming to Town." Jade said, trying to deter the brunette from watching the movie.

"But I really want to watch it! It's my favorite." Tori said with a pout.

"I've seen it like a million times!" Jade said, beginning to cross the room.

"I haven't seen it this year!" Tori whined.

"No!" Jade said, really hoping Tori would just drop it.

"Jesus Jade, can't you just be flexible for once in your life?!"

"Seriously Tori?! I give in to your stupid little arguments all the time! Like the other day when you decided we just HAD to start going to the grocery store on the same day every week. Why the fuck does that even matter?!"

"Because it matters to me Jade!"

"But it's so STUPID I don't get why you make such a big deal out of every little thing!"

"Because you don't listen! You never do! Sometimes I wonder why we ever decided to get married!" Tori screamed, but the look on Jade's face made Tori instantly regret the comment. It was no longer a face of anger, of retaliation. It was only hurt.

"Yeah, sometimes I wonder that too." Jade whispered, before turning to walk upstairs to their bedroom. Tori winced when she heard the slam of the door echo through the now silent house.

The brunette just sat on the couch, feeling like a shmuck. She hated when they fought. She wanted to run upstairs and apologize as soon as those words were out of her mouth but she knew Jade needed a little time to think before she would want to talk to her.

After about a half hour had passed Tori decided that was enough and made her wait up the stairs.

"Jade." Tori said knocking on their bedroom door. She waited a minute but after receiving no response she opened the door gently and walked into the dim room. Jade was sitting in the window seat, looking out into the neighborhood. The glow of the Christmas lights from the house across the street twinkled in her wet eyes.

Tori placed a hand on her wife's shoulder.

"Jade, I'm sorry." She tried, but Jade didn't turn around. "Please just talk to me." Her request was met and her heart ached even more when the glistening blue eyes met brown.

"This is why I didn't want to watch the Polar Express." Jade said softly, holding out a wrapped package to Tori, who tentatively took it. "Open it."

Tori opened it, and if she could find it in her to loath herself anymore at the moment, she probably would. In her hands she held the new special edition Polar Express.

"I was going to surprise you. I know it's your favorite Christmas movie, and that your copy is old and skips a lot so I got you this." Jade said. "I thought we could watch it together tomorrow morning."

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry Jade. I honestly didn't mean to get that upset I've just been so irritable lately. I didn't mean what I said before, you know." Tori said, taking one of Jade's hands in hers. "Any of it. I love you so much." She leaned in and kissed the raven haired woman lovingly.

"I'm sorry too, I don't know how that became such a thing. But you have been kind of on edge lately. It's really hard not to set you off." She admitted cautiously, not wanting Tori to take it the wrong way. She had been meaning to ask her about it, to see what she could do and make sure everything was okay because lately any little thing would become this huge argument.

"I know, I'm sorry. It must me all of the hormones." Tori said, squeezing Jade's hand gently.

"Wait, hormones?" Jade asked. A smile broke out across Tori's face. "You mean you're…" Jade trailed off, not wanting to finish her sentence in case she was wrong.

Tori nodded. "I'm pregnant."

"Oh my god, you're pregnant! Oh my god!" Jade exclaimed, throwing her arms around her wife. "I can't believe it finally took! God I love you." She pulled Tori in tighter and kissed her passionately. Their tongues playfully battled as Jade stroked a hand up and down Tori's back and Tori's hand knotted itself through raven hair.

Jade stood up, taking Tori with her, tan legs wrapped around her slim waist to hold her there as Jade carried them the few steps across their room to the bed.

Christmas morning found the happy couple cuddled up on the couch watching a brand new pristine copy of the Polar Express, their entwined hands resting gently on a now occupied belly.

"Merry Christmas Tori." Jade whispered in her ear, tightening her hold on the other woman.

"Merry Christmas Jade." Tori replied, turning her head to kiss her wife.

* * *

**"Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night."**

**Love you all, Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays! **

**~StoopKid**


End file.
